<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Love by mytsukkishine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523952">About Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine'>mytsukkishine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kakairu for the soul [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO IRUKA WITH BRACES FIGHT ME, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Attempt at Humor, Drunk Writing, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, High School Boys in Love, Idiots in Love, Iruka is confused, Jealous Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Miscommunication, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi doesn't know he had feelings for Iruka until Rin came along the picture. In a panic and idiotic state of mind, Kakashi had done his best in an attempt to flirt so maybe somehow Iruka could notice him but it always ended up quite odd. </p><p>Jumbled thoughts and miscommunications, this is the story of two high school idiots who liked each other but doesn't know about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kakairu for the soul [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello. actually i didn't plan for this to go more than 6k but here you go! enjoy jealous/idiot Kakashi because I did enjoy writing this. </p><p>thank u </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Think about the time it took for our paths to cross<br/>Read me like an open book<br/>I was found and lost<br/>Now I'm all caught up in the highs and the lows<br/>It's a shock to my system<br/>I know that our love was fate, so I stay</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>- About Love by MARINA</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Started in the strangest way</em>
  <em><br/>
Didn't see it coming<br/>
Swept up in your hurricane<br/>
Wouldn't give it up for nothing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time Kakashi realized he liked his friend Iruka was when he saw him standing along the empty hallway. He was with a girl, small and pretty with long hair, and they seemed to be like in a serious conversation.</p><p>Kakashi hid behind the wall. He doesn’t really eavesdrop but he was curious.</p><p>“I like you, Iruka senpai,”</p><p>Kakashi’s breath hitched. So this was a confession that Kakashi wasn’t supposed to hear, and he probably should leave now but his feet won’t just move. This was also probably bad because somewhat, somewhere in Kakashi’s thick head, he doesn’t want Iruka—</p><p>“Sorry, Sumi-kun,” Iruka’s voice was filled with regret and Kakashi peaked a little bit. He observed how Iruka’s eyes showed guilt, how his brows furrowed upwards, his lips—those lips were plump and jaw sharp.</p><p>The soft sob from Sumi-kun erupted the empty hallway and Kakashi saw how Iruka patted the girl’s head gently. He doesn’t hear what Iruka was whispering but Kakashi had had enough entertainment. Kakashi doesn’t understand why but just by seeing Iruka with Sumi irritated him.</p><p>Kakashi had been friends with Iruka since middle school. He was two years older but Iruka was the same grade as him, something about advancing a grade that’s why. See, they weren’t really the best of friends, they knew each other and hang out a few times but that was it. Kakashi doesn’t know much of Iruka but he knew both of them are important to each other.</p><p>Now in their final year at high school, somehow Kakashi’s friends and Iruka’s group of friends merged together and they were a big happy group of friends that consists of him, Iruka, Obito, Asuma, Gai, and their only lovely girl, Kurenai.</p><p>However, with Kakashi and Iruka becoming closer again, he can’t help but notice how much Iruka had grown into such a fine… student. How he had noticed that Iruka looked so adorable with his long hair and those braces he still has.</p><p>Kakashi stopped. Hands over his chest as he panted against the wall. He peeked again and retreated the second he looked.</p><p>He was fucked.</p><p>Kakashi wanted those warm gazes to be only on him.</p><p>-</p><p>“Kakashi,” The silver-haired teen blinked, eyes looking up at Iruka who was smiling down at him while holding his food tray. Oh right, it was still lunchtime and Kakashi just witnessed a confession a while ago and he managed to escape immediately. Speaking of which, why were they alone? Where’re their friends?</p><p>“Yes?” Thankfully Kakashi managed to answer through the surgical mask he wore. “You got your lunch yet?”</p><p>“I- uhm, Gai said he would…”</p><p>“Yo!” Obito appeared behind Iruka and slung an arm around his shoulder. Iruka blushed, still not used to how touchy his new friends were and that caused Kakashi to pout behind his mask.</p><p>Asuma and Gai were behind him as they took a seat with their trays in hand. Kakashi looked at the variety of foods his friends had grabbed as all of them settled down with Iruka in front of Kakashi.</p><p>“Here you go, Kakashi!” Gai gave his signature smile, the smile that would blind anyone. Kakashi took his sandwich and water, giving a small ‘thanks’ to his friend. While enjoying the animated chatter his friends were having, Kakashi can’t help but to stare at his food. The thought he had earlier was still swimming in his brain, still trying to digest the fact that Iruka was so gorgeous and that he had only noticed now, and he also wanted to hit himself because back then he did find Iruka’s toothy and shiny (because of the braces) smile so damn attractive. Kakashi felt so stupid for responding to his own feelings just now because of a stupid confession he didn’t mean to eavesdrop but was so glad he did—</p><p>“Hey, guys!” Kurenai’s ever-loving loud voice erupted Kakashi’s slight panic attack. As much as Kakashi irked Kurenai’s enthusiastic and brash voice, he was glad it somehow calmed down his upcoming anxiety because wow, he liked Iruka so much he just noticed this now, how stupid was he—</p><p>“Her name is Rin, she just transferred today!” Kurenai beamed as she pushed Rin to sit down just beside Kakashi. She sat down next to the newbie and introduced them one by one. Kakashi took note of how Obito had blushed when Rin waved at her.</p><p>“And this grumpy one is Kakashi. This babe here,” She slung an arm around Iruka, “Is Iruka. He’s also single,”</p><p>Rin giggled as Gai proclaimed that all of them were single then proceeded to recite on how the Youth should take their time in love. Kakashi had muted them for a while, his hands grabbed for his water bottle to play with it.</p><p>In some way, Kakashi’s panic was rising again when his eyes met Iruka’s. Goddamn, it’s so gorgeous that Kakashi concluded he could look at it forever.</p><p>“Uhm, excuse me…” Amidst the wild voices of his friends, he heard Rin calling out softly. Kakashi looked at the newbie, “Would it be fine if you… uhmm…” It was weird, Kakashi thought, Rin seemed flustered and dehydrated. She was holding her own water bottle and was looking down, looking very nervous.</p><p>Kakashi doesn’t really know what to say. What does Rin want?</p><p>“Here, let me,” Iruka suddenly spoke, hand reaching out to take Rin’s bottle and then it clicked. Iruka was about to open the water bottle and- and Kakashi can’t let it happen.</p><p>He quickly grabbed the bottle out of Iruka’s hand and opened it in one go. He puts the bottle down in front of Rin, his eyes never leaving Iruka’s wide ones.</p><p>Kakashi felt irritated. Why does Iruka want to open someone’s bottle? Does Iruka like Rin?</p><p>Kakashi huffed, made a motion to grab for Iruka’s own water bottle and opened it without the other’s permission. “Here!” His voice came out stiff and demanding but Kakashi couldn’t care less. He was just glad he was wearing a mask so people can’t see that he was actually pouting under it because Iruka wanted to open a girl’s water bottle and—</p><p>“T-thank you, Kakashi-san…” Rin said in her timid voice and Kakashi just nodded, eyes still on Iruka who was looking at him with a weird expression.</p><p>Seconds passed before Iruka pulled his bottle near him, “Thanks…?”</p><p>Kakashi just huffed, grabbed a small book from his back pocket before emerging himself in the story. He was still irritated but it died down when Iruka took a gulp of his water.</p><p>Good. Keep it that way.</p><p>Only Kakashi should serve Iruka.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>No, Kakashi wasn’t acting weird but it was making him frustrated.</p><p>It’s been a week since he had realized that he liked Iruka more than a friend, and they’ve been hanging out a lot. He liked it. He wanted to keep it that way, he planned to make it more than what they have now.</p><p>It was a Friday, the school had just ended and Iruka and him were supposed to go home together but Asuma invited them to hang out at their house. Of course, all the gang was there, including their newbie, Rin. Now, Kakashi doesn’t have any problems with her, she’s chill.</p><p>He also knew Obito liked her so he used any chance he got in teasing him.</p><p>“Movie?”</p><p>“I know! Marvel marathon,”</p><p>“Is this a surprise sleepover?”</p><p>When everyone had settled and called their parents, the movie marathon had started. Everyone had their own blankets (thanks to Asuma’s mother who was very kind), Kakashi found himself seated at the edge of the sofa right next to Iruka. Beside Iruka was Rin then Kurenai. Asuma and Obito were on the floor. While Gai rested on the lone loveseat to Kakashi’s left.</p><p>Chips, cookies, and sodas were on the floor for anyone to grab but everyone seemed to be too focused on the movie, but Kakashi was contented enough with Iruka’s presence just by his side.</p><p>Halfway through, Kakashi grabbed for a bag of chips at the same time Obito did so. Iruka turned to look at Kakashi, beaming him one of those smiles that brought out his braces into view. Kakashi opened the bag of chips he was holding when Obito suddenly thrust the opened bag of chips he was holding between them.</p><p>“Want some?” Obito said, eyes still on the movie but the hand that held the chips were moving up and down. Kakashi silently offered his own bag of chips but Iruka said his thank you before dipping his hands into Obito’s fucking chips.</p><p>Kakashi huffed, his hand in mid-air as he tried so hard not to frown.</p><p>Iruka took a bite of the said <em>Obito’s fucking </em>chips and hummed in delight but Kakashi only saw red because Iruka was supposed to have<em> his</em> chips, not Obito’s—that fucking loser.</p><p>“May I have some?” Rin, who was beside Iruka and was peeking from his side, said in the timidest voice Kakashi has ever heard. She already had her arm up, ready to take from Kakashi’s pile so he let her be.</p><p>“Thank you,” She smiled nervously and honestly, why does that girl always look so nervous around Kakashi?</p><p>“Let me have some, too!” Iruka said, all too happy but Kakashi was still in his pouty mood because he retracted his chips back, pulled it closer to his chest as he gave Iruka an irritated look.</p><p>“No, go have your,” Kakashi’s free hand gestured to Obito’s still offered chips, flickering towards it as if it was toxic. “<em>Obito chips,</em>” Kakashi hissed. He ignored the weird look Iruka gave him. He was just so frustrated at Obito right now, how could he ruin a perfect moment. Kakashi can’t wait to get back at him, really. For Kakashi, Obito looked as if he knew when to strike on his moment with Iruka.</p><p>“Okay,” Iruka agreed, voice tinged with sarcasm and it actually made Kakashi pout underneath his mask. Goddamnit, he just wanted a good movie night with Iruka but Obito.</p><p>-</p><p>Four movies, empty bags of chips and sodas later—it was now 1 AM, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Iruka were the only ones who remained wide-eyed. They were in the middle of Avenger's Endgame and somehow Rin was sleeping on the lone loveseat as Gai and Obito snored away on the floor. Kurenai was seated at the other end of the couch with Asuma in the middle of her and Iruka.</p><p>Of course, Kakashi kept an eye on Iruka. His friend was dozing in and out of the movie, barely kept his eyes open. Kakashi had rescued Iruka throughout the night in falling backward so when he noticed that Iruka was about to fall to his right, head about to hit Asuma’s shoulders (who was busy watching the movie and Kurenai), Kakashi rapidly pulled Iruka’s head towards his shoulders and let the boy rest on him.</p><p>With rapid heartbeats, Kakashi settled Iruka comfortably on his shoulder. Maybe even snuggling his cheeks a little but he knew he just needed to adjust more so he could watch the movie comfortably. Kakashi smiled, pressed his cheeks against the brown locks.</p><p>Yeah, movie night went well.</p><p>It went better because seconds later, Iruka cuddled closer. He unconsciously buried his face on the crook of Kakashi’s neck as he snored away.</p><p>Kakashi had put all of his strength and resistance in controlling himself to not pull Iruka over him so he could use him as a pillow but he did put his hand over Iruka’s.</p><p>-</p><p>Waking up sucks, especially when Kakashi knew he fell asleep sitting up straight. But it wasn’t that bad because he woke up with Iruka slumbering peacefully on his lap, his brown locks were in a messy ponytail and Kakashi was sure he can’t feel his leg.</p><p>Asuma and Kurenai had miraculously disappeared, maybe Asuma, that jerk, offered his bed to Kurenai and let his friends suffer the stiff couch.</p><p>He knew Asuma had the hots for their friend and honestly, Kakashi doesn’t mind. It’s cool.</p><p>Kakashi looked down at the boy on his lap, the boy who he just realized that he liked him and, wow, Iruka looked so damn pretty just sleeping.</p><p>Unconsciously, Kakashi brought his hand up to put away a strand of hair from Iruka’s face. There, perfect view again. Automatically, the hand remained on Iruka’s hair and progressed to caress those soft locks. </p><p>Yeah, Kakashi doesn’t mind waking up with this. Even with a sore back and numb legs.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My head gets messy when I try to hide</em>
  <em><br/>
The things I love about you in my mind</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the sleepover, Kakashi had been texting with Iruka non-stop. Just random topics regarding school and hobbies. When Iruka woke up, he was as red as Kakashi. He had apologized to the silver-haired boy but was quickly dismissed, said that he doesn’t mind. Since then, Iruka would always look at him with a blush on his face which Kakashi doesn’t mind.</p><p>Now the closure he wanted was here. It was like back then when they were kids. This was the closure Kakashi needed for them and Kakashi would make sure this closure would go so close that—</p><p>Until Iruka asked him about what he thought about Rin.</p><p>Weird, they were just talking about what to do after school and the topic instantly turned to Rin. It was the end of the day, Kakashi’s last subject was just study session that’s why he’s able to use his phone without worry. It was going so well.</p><p>Kakashi frowned at the message before replying.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘She ok.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘She’s nice huh?’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi’s frown deepened as he scratched his head. The word why kept spinning around his processing brain as he stared at Iruka’s text message. Why suddenly talk about Obito’s crush.</p><p>Speaking of Obito. The idiot was behind him, sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Uhh ye. She’s quiet or shy idkk. Why?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Nothing. Anyway, later Kurenai wants to go to the mall. U g?’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi’s lips pursed. Honestly, he doesn’t get Iruka. Does he also liked Rin? That’s why he’s asking about her?</p><p>That thought saddened the teenager but he just wiped it off. He replied a short ‘yeah’ before the bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The trip to the mall was just about Kurenai going inside every goddamn store they went to. Kakashi was tired, he sometimes asked himself why did he even agree but whenever he heard Iruka laughing, he just nodded and proceeded with his friends.</p><p>They were inside a store that sells a lot of random things, from stuff toys, home equipment, clothing, and electronics. Needless to say, it was heaven to the two girls they were with. Asuma was as usual with Kurenai somewhere around the store. Gai was with him as they looked at the unnecessary cute pens that cost more than 600 yen.</p><p>Sadly, Obito can’t come. He said something about his grandfather Madara wanted help with something.</p><p>Iruka was nowhere to be found so they continued to walk until they spotted the long-haired teenager at the toys aisle. “Yo,” Kakashi nodded and Iruka beamed him his blinding smile. God, Kakashi loved that smile so much, especially since Iruka recently changed his bands to silver- his favorite color. Thought it wasn’t seen clearly on the braces, Iruka still looked cute as fuck.</p><p>“Kakashi! Look at this!” Iruka squealed excitedly when Gai and Kakashi neared him. Kakashi also noticed that Iruka was holding a metal basket that was full of necessities. Kakashi was all smiles but stopped—oh, Rin was beside Iruka.</p><p>“Cute right?” Iruka asked as he held up a stuffed scarecrow. Kakashi’s heart drummed against his chest wildly. Iruka was sporting a teasing grin as he tilted the scarecrow toy. The scarecrow wasn’t that scary, given that it was for kids. Its face was bigger than its body, it wore a pointy grey hat that covered mostly above and its clothes were green. Classic. But the face was not scary at all. It has beady eyes and a smile that was stitched on. To top it off, it had a freaking triangle nose.</p><p>“That’s more than cute for a scarecrow,” Gai commented offhandedly while looking at various toys from the shelf.</p><p>“Yes, it’s very cute,” Rin giggled beside Iruka and the teen turned to look at her and discussed the said toy. Kakashi just stared, a pout made its way to his lips because Iruka’s attention wasn’t on him anymore. “You’re not buying that,” He said and the duo looked at him. Iruka’s grin was back as he puts down the toy on his shopping basket.</p><p>“It’s cute. <em>We</em> will buy this,” When Kakashi heard the word <em>we, </em>he doesn’t want <em>we</em>. It should only be Iruka.</p><p>Iruka was buying a toy for Rin? They will have the same toy?</p><p>“No!” Kakashi snatched the toy too quickly for Iruka to stop him. He puts the toy back but paused when he saw Rin’s face. She seemed confuse or sad. Kakashi can’t determine but he whirled his brain up to think of something and when his eyes landed on a small Mario Kart shell stuffed toy, he grabbed it and tossed it to Rin’s direction, which the girl caught with surprised.</p><p>“Buy that instead of the scarecrow.” Kakashi then turned to look at Iruka, “You. No toys for you,”</p><p>Iruka pouted but grabbed the scarecrow again. He pulled it near his face and glanced up at Kakashi, still in a pout. “But Kakashi, it’s so cute,” Kakashi rolled his eyes, “I will take good care of him,”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“I’ll name him<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/37/db/6b/37db6b66a1df281a4dde9e13a28c03ab.jpg"> Kashi-san,</a>” Kakashi’s pale face turned red by the second as Iruka laughed out loud. The long-haired teen puts the toy back on the shelf as he looked at Rin, who seemed to be too daze by the shell toy she was holding. Iruka’s lips form a thin line, “Come on, let’s go to the checkout,”</p><p>“Oh- okay!” Rin puts the toy on her basket but then Iruka took the basket. She smiled shyly, “You don’t have to,”</p><p>Iruka was about to reply when Kakashi took the basket in his own, “Yeah you don’t have to,” Kakashi scowled and honestly, why does Iruka have to be all so friendly with Rin all of the sudden. Iruka gave him a look, a very long look. Too bad Kakashi can’t see the hesitation in those big doe eyes.</p><p>Iruka just nodded but didn’t get to walk away because Kakashi also got a hold of his own basket. “Hey!”</p><p>“I will carry this.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Iruka called out but Kakashi was already far and towards the cashier. Gai, who has remained quiet and watching all the things that were happening, shrugged and followed Kakashi.</p><p>Iruka looked down at Rin with an equally confused expression as the girl.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They parted ways once Asuma dropped them off near their street. Good thing Kakashi and Iruka lived two blocks from each other so Kakashi doesn’t really mind walking Iruka to his home, even though the lad was saying he doesn’t need to be walked home.</p><p>After the mishap at the mall, they ate quietly and went home. It was nearing 8 in the evening and Kakashi was holding onto Iruka’s things as they walked up the hills. “You know Kakashi, you don’t really have too,” Iruka sighed when Kakashi just gave him a nod.</p><p>“Really, give me.” Iruka caught Kakashi’s hand but the other won’t budge. “Fine!” Iruka huffed and a tinge of competitiveness glimmered in his eyes, “We will carry this together,” Iruka smirked once he wrapped his hand around Kakashi’s hand.</p><p>The silver-haired boy remained quiet as they walked up the hills, both boys sporting a blush.</p><p>Kakashi was in heaven. Not only was he walking Iruka home but their hands were linked- well not really but Iruka’s warm hand was on his and it was enough to send some butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>Kakashi felt the progress of their friendship. He was liking every bits of it.</p><p>Once they saw Iruka’s house, Kakashi unwillingly handed his things back and Iruka took it, still blushing. “Thank you, Kakashi,”</p><p>“Wait,” Kakashi quickly unstrapped his backpack as he rummaged inside, once he felt the thing he needed, he showed it to Iruka. “Kashi-san,” Kakashi threw the stuffed scarecrow from earlier in Iruka’s direction who caught it perfectly.</p><p>Iruka gaped at the stuffed toy and before he can utter anything, Kakashi said his goodbye coolly before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't really know a lot about love</em>
  <em><br/>
A lot about love, a lot about love<br/>
But you're in my head, you're in my blood<br/>
And it feels so good, it hurts so much</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, almost all of Kakashi’s classes, Iruka was there. Unfortunately, today was P.E and Kakashi wasn’t really in the mood to be all active but their teacher insisted him being a leader, along with Iruka.</p><p>Sadly, Kakashi wanted to be in Iruka’s team.</p><p>Kakashi was alone in the boy’s restroom, he wanted to refresh himself first and maybe grab his water bottle before P.E would really start. For now, he can’t help but feel tired just by thinking of what they were going to do at P.E.</p><p>Iruka in his class was the only thing that’s keeping Kakashi from skipping class.</p><p>As he closed the faucet, he quietly exits the washroom and halted. He heard voices. Iruka’s and Rin’s to be exact.</p><p>It was like déjà vu. Kakashi peeking and Iruka and Rin were standing a distance that was just enough for Kakashi to hear. Kakashi saw as Iruka leaned down a little bit, his frown turning into worry, no smile was present on his face.</p><p>“Iruka-senpai…” Rin’s voice was as timid as her. He can barely hear her over the heavy pounding of his heart. Was this a confession?</p><p>Would Rin admit that she liked Iruka?</p><p>Unconsciously, a pout formed on Kakashi’s face. Does this also mean Iruka liked her back?</p><p>“…I like..” Kakashi heard a few of Rin’s murmurs but his thoughts were occupied with thoughts of Iruka’s blinding smile as he held hands with Rin. How his braces would reflect every time and—Kakashi took a deep breath, slowly distancing himself.</p><p>He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he might’ve liked it if he didn’t see that confession that was happening.</p><p>Kakashi was amazed at himself how he managed to escape without being caught. Kakashi was also glad that he had a mask on so no one could really see how his lips were slanted downwards as soon as Iruka and Rin entered the gym.</p><p>There it was, Iruka in his smiley face, his braces only adding charm to his already charming self. Goddamnit, Kakashi thought. So are they a couple now? Rin looked so happy and Iruka was beaming, and Kakashi thought he should’ve skipped classes but now it was too late because their teacher had started the stupid activity.</p><p>“You good?” Obito puts his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. The young Hatake just nodded and proceeded to listen to their instructor.</p><p>When it’s time to choose their teams, Kakashi chose Gai and Kurenai to be with them. Obito got to be in Iruka’s team and unfortunately, Asuma wasn’t in this class.</p><p>Kakashi looked around as students got fewer. His eyes then landed on Rin and the thought of Rin being Iruka’s teammate wasn’t good for him. Honestly, it broke Kakashi’s heart because he liked Iruka. If Iruka liked Rin—wait, he doesn’t want to go there yet. He doesn’t know if he’s ready.</p><p>Well basically, the scene he saw earlier was enough evidence that Rin and Iruka were together but still. Kakashi’s pout became heavy.  </p><p>Were they together now?</p><p>“Kakashi,” Gai called out.</p><p>“Oh, uh. Rin,”</p><p>He heard Obito’s quiet whine at him and ignored him. For now, he needed Rin away from Iruka. It’s wrong but just this once, let him see Iruka and Rin not together one last time before they become the school’s cutest couple and shit and all.</p><p>The said girl walked up to him and Kakashi wondered if all the blood Rin has was on her cheeks because she always looked flustered whenever she’s near him.</p><p>“You okay?” Kakashi asked and Rin nodded feverishly. Man, this girl can turn red with everything around her. Kakashi glanced up at Rin’s hair then down her chin. Well, she’s pretty. Iruka would definitely—</p><p>“Kakashi-san,” Rin was looking away but the blush was still on her.</p><p>“Hm. Just be careful,” Kakashi instructed as he chose another team member.</p><p>It was playtime. The first few minutes Iruka’s team was winning. It irked Kakashi a little but with Gai in his team, he knew they could win. Gai was like the statue for P.E., everything he had done in P.E was done with 100 percent effort that Kakashi felt tired just by listing them one by one.</p><p>Kakashi grabbed the oncoming ball and called out a team that was previously removed from the game. It continued on, Kakashi lost track of how many minutes they had been playing but he knew during the game, he would avoid any eye contact he would make with Iruka.</p><p>Iruka. Iruka. Iruka.</p><p>He’s going to be the death of me.</p><p>Speaking of the death of me, Obito, that motherfucker, threw a ball towards a classmate who ducked. Unfortunately, Rin was behind that said classmate and Kakashi, being the fucking her he was, ran as fast as lightning and blocked the oncoming ball. With his face.</p><p>Yeah. It hurts.</p><p>“Oh god!” That was the first time Kakashi heard Rin scream. It was quite funny.</p><p>Seconds later, he was surrounded by his teammates, mostly Kurenai who held his head in a steady position as he felt the mask he wore was slowly getting wetter by the second. “He’s bleeding.” Kurenai said and he heard somewhere from the back that his teacher said to take him to the infirmary.</p><p>“I’m fine,” He muttered and removed Kurenai’s hands on his face. He then felt Gai’s strong grip on his arm as he slowly stood up from his kneeling position before. God, was this embarrassing.</p><p>“I’ll take you…” That voice. Kakashi quickly turned to his left but soon regretted because Iruka’s worried gaze made his heart jump and the dizziness in his head wasn’t helping at all either. “Come on,”</p><p>“No- no, I’m—”</p><p>“Don’t be stubborn!” Iruka’s voice boomed and everyone froze.</p><p>Now, now. Iruka was a model student. Straight A’s, quiet and punctual. Iruka was also authoritive in his own way but this was actually the first time he heard Iruka yelled. And he was angry.</p><p>Iruka, who seemed to notice the change of atmosphere, quickly turned red. When he looked back at Kakashi, he gasped because there was blood leaking out from the bottom of his mask, marking his chin.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“You can go now,” Kakashi hated the way how his voice sounded so weak but his nose was hurting. The nurse was done cleaning the blood off of his face and he was given a moment to calm and collect himself. Iruka chose to stay beside him and the nurse let him.</p><p>But Kakashi was a little uncomfortable.</p><p>Not because of the dizziness but because of Rin’s confession to Iruka earlier. Why was Iruka here with him when he could be at class with Rin? Why’s he staying? Why did he choose to volunteer to help me when he could be with Rin right now? Why was he worried about him?</p><p>“Kakashi…”</p><p>“What?” It came out a little harsh because Kakashi saw how Iruka’s expression changed. However, it looked like Iruka wasn’t backing down because he was suddenly frowning and glaring at him. “You, I was worried and you give me that tone?”</p><p>“Wh-wha…”</p><p>“Kakashi you jerk.” Iruka huffed, arms crossed over his chest. Kakashi was utterly confused because he was supposed to be the upset one, the one who should be sulking because Iruka liked someone and why did it become like this?</p><p>“When P.E started you barely talked to me and when you were injured, you were awfully quiet and now you raise your goddamn voice to me,”</p><p>“Iruka…”</p><p>“You!” Iruka released a breath as he slumped down in front of Kakashi, slouching backward on the chair and all the silver-haired teen could do was stare from his bed.</p><p>“Talk.” Iruka started again, his hands on his forehead slowly massaging a maybe upcoming headache. Kakashi raised his arm and scratched the back of his head. He honestly felt naked right now without his mask but it was Iruka. He had already seen his bare face back then.</p><p>“Something’s in your head so talk,”</p><p>It was now Kakashi’s time to frown. Iruka came barging in and now he wanted Kakashi to talk? Unbeknownst to Kakashi, a pout was on his lips causing Iruka to smile a little bit.</p><p>“Nothing’s on my mind,”</p><p>“Liar,”</p><p>“Iruka-”</p><p>“Pants on fucking fire,”</p><p>“If you’re here to make me feel worst,”</p><p>“Look, you’re the weird one here!” Iruka suddenly stood up, a finger pointed at Kakashi who wanted to slap it away but he knew if he did, he might not be able to experience tomorrow. Damn it, Iruka kind of looked hot being all angry with him.</p><p>“One second you’re all over me and the next you push me away,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Iruka groaned and Kakashi just watched in confusion. What the hell was Iruka talking about? Was he like that earlier? He can’t remember a thing he did when classes had started, hell he can’t even remember what he ate for breakfast.</p><p>“You know you really confuse me! If you’re really a friend or what, you’re so random…”</p><p>“Iruka,” Kakashi tried to stop him but the other kept rambling so he just let him be, it’s no use in stopping a rambling Iruka.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder if you’re gay or what,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“One moment you would be all handsy and flirty, next you would be quiet and grumpy, it’s not cool.”</p><p>“Kakashi, do you…” Iruka halted then suddenly his eyes were on Kakashi’s. “Who do you really like?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t just say what! Answer me,” Kakashi blinked at the reply as he cleared his throat. He puts his hands on Iruka’s shoulder to somewhat calm to other, “Iruka, breathe…”</p><p>“I like you, Kakashi.”</p><p>Was it angels? Or was it just Kakashi’s inner choir voices because as soon as those words escaped Iruka’s lips, Kakashi wanted to slap himself. Iruka liked him? Like, like-like him like? So that means – but wait, didn’t Rin confessed?</p><p>“She didn’t,” Iruka answered and Kakashi replied by releasing an unmanly squeak. Did he just blurt that out? Maybe.</p><p>“If she didn’t—why? Do you like-like me like that Iruka? Because,”</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>Now Kakashi was the one rambling. His thoughts were jumbled up, too much information to take in especially when he knew, or assumed, that Iruka liked him like that. Wow, Kakashi thought, I never knew Iruka liked me, well, he’s good looking but it was still hard to believe because who was Kakashi to be Iruka’s love interest?</p><p>Would they make a cute couple?</p><p>“Kakashi!”</p><p>“I thought you liked Rin?”</p><p>Iruka blinked, and blinked, and blinked. His brows scrunched up, “What?”</p><p>“Well, because… you’re always with her, and you always mention her in every conversation,” Kakashi can make a list of things that had made him believe that Iruka liked Rin. Like one time where he offered to buy her a drink when she forgot her wallet or that one time, Iruka volunteered to take her home when Rin’s mom failed to pick her up. Also, that time when Iruka took the bottle Rin wanted him to open.</p><p>Kakashi’s thought was cut off when he felt cold hands on his cheeks, then lips on his.</p><p>Okay, Kakashi never once in his life that he had imagined his first kiss would be with Iruka, in an infirmary, his nose just bled a while ago, and their feelings still unexplained. However, Kakashi can debunk the last one because Iruka’s lips were on his and that was enough.</p><p>When their lips parted, both boys were blushing madly.</p><p>“You’re the one I like,” Iruka muttered, a little breathless but he still looked adorable to Kakashi.</p><p>With a rapid heartbeat, Kakashi beamed him a smile. “Well, you’re the one I like too,”</p><p>Iruka released a sigh of relief, backing up a little as he chuckled nervously. Okay, now that their true feelings are cleared, Kakashi wanted to ask another thing that has been bothering him since P.E.</p><p>“B-but… what did Rin say to you…”</p><p>“So you saw that, huh?” Iruka sighed and took a seat on the bed beside Kakashi, who gladly scooted over to give him space, “She didn’t confess, sort of.”</p><p>Kakashi took hold of Iruka’s hand, a small encouragement for him to continue and a sign that he was listening and not lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>“She was actually a little bothered by you,”</p><p>Well, that was unexpected.</p><p>“Me?” Kakashi’s voice cracked a little.</p><p>“Yes. She—she thought you liked her and consulted me about it. She was worried because she…” Iruka paused, contemplating whether he should tell Kakashi but he knew he could trust him, its Obito’s sake he was worried for. “She likes Obito and she’s worried because you’re friends and—”</p><p>“She liked Obito?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“I thought she liked you that’s why,”</p><p>“What? I thought at first that she liked you also!” Iruka countered with much bewilderment as Kakashi. It was funny actually, both boys thought that Rin liked the other, and the other liking Rin. Damn, these miscommunications were making Kakashi dizzier. They’ve been dancing in each other’s waters and the two of them didn’t notice.</p><p>“You know, it’s Rin’s fault for blushing too much,” Kakashi commented nonchalantly, hand on Iruka’s tightening.</p><p>“Yeah, that girl blushes a lot. Even when it’s Kurenai who’s talking to her,” Iruka giggled, suddenly remembering how flustered Rin was when Kurenai asked her if she liked anyone in the school.</p><p>After minutes of silence, Kakashi cleared his throat as he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on Iruka’s cheeks. “Want to go eat after school?”</p><p>“Y-yeah… there’s this ramen place that just opened,”</p><p>Kakashi grinned, eyes glued on to Iruka as he stared shamelessly. He just can’t believe it, he was holding Iruka’s hand. It was so soft, a little cold but it was comforting. Kakashi doesn’t mind holding this forever.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>This was it. This was what Kakashi wanted. The closure, the—the relationship.</p><p>“Fuck you, we’re the cutest,” Kakashi spattered, his pout hidden behind the mask he wore but his glaring eyes were widely visible to Kurenai and Asuma. It was perfect, Kakashi thought, Iruka and him worked how their relationship would work and then after three weeks of going out on dates, talking non-stop, Kakashi decided that it would be the right time for everyone to know who he was dating.</p><p>However, those motherfuckers. Kakashi liked to call them like that. Motherfuckers including Kurenai and Asuma decided to fucking make it official on the date he chose to out his relationship and he wasn’t happy about it.</p><p>It was supposed to be his and Iruka’s moment.</p><p>“Well fuck-face, too bad. Iruka’s the only cute one in your relationship,” Kurenai hissed back, throwing her hair over her shoulders as she and Kakashi glared at each other. Asuma was seated beside her, running a hand over her back to try and calm her down.</p><p>At this point, Kakashi just wondered where Iruka was, he needed back up. He was honestly cowering back by Kurenai’s sharp eyes. Now, Kurenai was a beautiful girl but inside that, she has a potty mouth like a sailor, even more than Kakashi.</p><p>“Hey!” Iruka, finally, came into view. Holding his tray with both hands as he sat beside Kakashi, who smiled and helped Iruka with their food. He said his thanks to the long-haired boy and grabbed for the sandwich he wanted.</p><p>“What’re you guys talking about?”</p><p>Kurenai smirked before raising her hand that was linked with Asuma’s. Iruka’s eyes immediately widened, “Wow! Congrats!” Kakashi sighed, even though he was still mad with Kurenai for stealing their spotlight at least he got to see excited and smiley Iruka. Kakashi grinned and slipped his arms around Iruka’s waist that caused the other to blush.</p><p>“See, Iruka’s only the cute one,” Kurenai commented with a smirk plastered on her face and Kakashi immediately barked back.</p><p>Iruka sighed and looked at Asuma apologetically, who did the same.</p><p>“Yo!” A heavy hand landed on Kakashi’s shoulder causing the silver-haired teen to wobble on his side. It erupted laughter from his group and Kakashi just glared at Obito. “Obito you don’t—” He stopped. Everyone stopped as their eyes landed on Rin’s and Obito’s linked hands.</p><p>“Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me,”</p><p>“HA!” Kurenai laughed.</p><p>“What are you…” Obito gave Rin a confused look.</p><p>“I don’t know…” She answered timidly, her blush deepening as Kurenai laughed louder.                                                                                                                            </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment your thoughts!!!<br/>I honestly dont know what i've written but here ya go! lol</p><p>thank uuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>